LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2015
06:02 Hi Lav! 06:03 Hey Sim :P 06:03 level 6 solo now XD 06:04 light, candy mayhem :P 06:04 soo, are the leaks coming out tomorrow? (you DID say Monday) :P 06:06 also, a question, who is a better minifigure, ninja or evil knight? :P 06:07 I was thinking Ninja because he has light and swift movements :P 06:09 altho evil knight is much cooler XD 06:12 Oh yeah, tomorrow it's monday 06:12 I have no idea who's better. 06:12 Gotta take breakfast ;) BRB 06:14 cya! :P 06:17 Back 06:18 WB :P 06:18 I still need to start with writing up that blog post of tomorrow. 06:18 soo, are the MT actually non-elemental? :P 06:19 and will there be almost no light in the map? :P 06:19 maps* 06:22 non elemental 06:22 no light? What do you mean? 06:22 from the pic that vroom gave me which you gave to him, it was mostly dark, no lighting at all :P 06:23 hi :-) 06:23 A pic that vroom gave you? :p 06:24 Hey Fusion =3 06:24 well, he gave it to me thru PM, not on main chat :P 06:25 I think you can conclude something then :p 06:25 Hi Fusion 06:25 it was from player Trite Comedian Surf, playing with Alien Trooper, Island Warrior and Classic King, objective was rescue the trapped test subjects :P 06:25 and he finished about a third of it :P 06:28 i was wondering if there is a way to make the images of tables that are on my user page, display across the page. At the moment the second table image appears under the first table image. 06:28 It's an account from me :p 06:29 That would be possible but would require special code 06:34 Could please confirm the name of the series 14 minifigure that looks like a wolf? on this site i have seen his name diplayed as Wolf Guy and Werewolf. 06:34 It's Wolf Guy ;) 06:35 ok thanx. 06:35 you should find the official names if you go to the lego minifigures page on the lego website ;) 06:39 the site where the game is downloaded from also has errors displaying minifigures by series. series 9 and below a jumbled together and icons for power attack and creativity are different from the icons that displays in the infomation in the actual game :-/ 06:40 Linky to prove your point? 06:40 link to prove who's point? 06:41 hang ten. 06:41 ooh, I get it ;) 06:41 Both :p 06:41 I don't think that any site si already updated for S14. 06:42 fusion means that the figs from Series 7-10 are all jumbled up together on the game's website, and that what the icon they use for striker, magic etc are different from the ones in-game :P 06:42 and yeah, the S14 aren't on lego.com, but I assumed they would be :P 06:42 http://www.playminifigures.com/en/node/471 06:43 also look at the icon for tech 06:44 oh yeah :P 06:45 afk, breakfast time :P 06:47 Those are the old icons :p 06:47 We also use them here at the wiki :p 07:06 sorry was afk on a call. 07:07 you will notice that the "old" icons are still being use in game for all figure information. 07:28 a white bow and arrow with a purple back ground to is used descibe power instead of a white lighting bolt with a red background, a blue icon with crossed swords is being used to desribe defence instead of a light blue shield with a darker blue back ground, a white spanner/wrench with a red background instead of a white spanner/wrench with an aqua background, white stars on an aqua back ground is being used to describe magic instead of white stars on a purple background icon is being used here and on the site previously mentioned. while in game all figure information is still using the old (as you say) icons. 07:29 conclusion: there are many errors on http://www.playminifigures.com/en/node/471 07:34 yeah, it should get updated XD 07:34 back btw XD 07:34 wb :-) 07:35 fusion, if you're in-game, is anyone good on? I want to go on a run with you and other 2 good guys :D 07:35 i am not in game atm. will go and have a look now though. bbs. 07:35 ok ;) 07:36 gonna go in-game then ;) 07:37 I do wanna test out evil knight and ninja in LC too :P 07:38 crashed XD 07:40 not many on atm. wabbit is here and plays quite well, though is unfamiliar with distract and build tactics and i can see a green dot for whoosh bug. 07:41 yeah, let's take them both ;) 07:41 tho whoosh is in a team :P 07:43 aw :-( 08:03 fusion, for the chatlogs of August 10, sim gave us links to pictures for the monster trials, and 3 of them were some maps ;) 08:05 thanx :-D will check it out later. though i saw a few days ago that they had been moved to some where different. 08:07 oh, really? 08:23 will log out of here to give puter max power. c ya :-) 08:43 Hey lava :p 08:43 Hey Yada :P 08:43 wow, this laser is just O.o 08:44 he doesn't wait for anyone to be at the gate and uses only nature figs XD 08:45 ok,a question, who's better, evil knight or ninja? :P 08:46 I dont have ninja, I got 5 heads and 3 legs but no bodies -.- 08:46 XD 08:46 I like Ninja because he has swift and light movments =3 08:46 movements* 08:46 :3 08:46 but I like evil knight cus he's overall cool B) 08:48 b) 08:48 also, I found a good shadow combo :P 08:48 egyptian special + ninja special + evil knight normal/special :P 08:48 Which one? :p 08:48 And no medusa? :( 08:48 no :P 08:48 I can use evil knight to stop the moongazers :P 08:49 Yeah, but Medusa just do More Dammage 08:49 WHAAAAAAT???? 08:49 his special pulls enemy towards him :P 08:49 AFTER TWO DAYS MY POST IS STILL IN PENDING MODERATION???? -.- 08:49 LOL XD 08:50 doing LC, helping fusion and wabbit :P 08:50 OK the Message Boards, with ur dark face and your rejected posts, you are really a bad forum -.- 08:51 Hey, dragon friended me yesterday :P 08:52 XD 08:52 he friended me too :P 08:54 Hes on at 4:00pm my time, wanna join him? :p 09:02 so 5pm my time? I'll try :P 09:05 3:00pm his time :p 09:07 There, I left everything related to the LEGO Message Boards 09:09 Hi guys :D 09:10 Hullo 09:10 :P wats new? 09:10 Hoshpup do a run at 5:00pm ur time, wanna join? :p 09:10 K 09:10 hey Lucky :P 09:10 I will join 09:11 hi lav :D 09:11 ooh, so I'll be on YT :D 09:11 same 09:11 ok guys i will gtg now cya later on chat :D 09:12 Lucky, tell hoshpup for the run on YT 09:12 Or I should say that he'll join? 09:13 just tell him who'll join :P 09:14 also, did you see my YT account? if yes, tell him that too :P 09:14 I'll say that Golden Majestic Meteor and Extreme Lucky Phoenix wants to join. 09:15 ok :P 09:16 also, I'm now an official master distractor :D 09:17 Lucky is the only one. Nobody else. :p 09:17 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iQ5eM4bTBdg Check comments 09:19 really? 09:19 oh, that's a new vid XD 09:19 Check comments plz :p 09:20 I saw your account :P 09:20 and I just replied :P 09:20 :p 09:21 so now I saved myself a spot XD 09:21 just need lucky to reply =3 09:22 Dont worry, I'll be watching half an hour before for seeing when Hoshpup is on :3 09:22 And I'll say that I dont play if you guys arent her :3 09:22 *here 09:22 XD 09:23 btw, do you NOW consider me a pro after getting all the LC figs? :P 09:23 Sure :p 09:24 Ure one since you passed lvl 40 BTW :p 09:24 I passed lvl 40 two times. You? :p 09:24 also, give him the evil knight code ;) :P 09:24 THREE! >:D 09:24 :( :p 09:27 >:D 09:28 I'm liking myself on YT :| :p 09:28 :O 09:28 XD 09:31 see? YT is a good place to be in :P 09:31 neal has his own YT account (not wiki) and has videos of closed beta LMO and LU :P 09:32 loveitfk, panic and alex have their YT accounts too :P 09:32 and I think denim too :P 09:33 :p 09:33 gtg 09:35 cya! XD 09:59 Hi ! 10:03 Hey Pal and Yada 10:03 Bye Pal and Yada :P 10:08 Hey Yada :P 10:08 did Hosh reply? :P 10:08 Lava, we will at least reach lvl 35 with hosh, OK? :p 10:08 YES! :P 10:08 So, DONT GLITCH (angry) :p 10:09 I'll try XD 10:09 let's just hope hosh won't smash at 20 :P 10:09 Do or do not there is no try :p 10:10 Hosh didnt reply :/ 10:10 hey, trying is better than not going XD 10:10 Lol xd :P 10:11 XD* 10:11 Typo :p 10:12 GTG now :p 10:12 cya! XD 10:14 I can stay :p 10:15 How can we learn Timed run to hosh? :| 10:15 let lucky explain? :P 10:16 btw, I'm backup distractor if Lucky can't distract (tho I doubt it) XD 10:17 :P 10:18 I'm Master Builder :P 10:18 XD 10:18 so you're in the LEGO Movie? :P 10:18 O_O Yes O_O 10:18 btw, #BreakTheRules! B) 10:18 ^a LEGO Dimensions reference :P 10:18 I prefer to respect them! :( :P 10:19 IKR!? :p 10:20 I'll check if there were any LEGO Worlds updates, didn't play it for 2 months XD 10:22 O_O :p 10:23 there'll be a new update in around 1-2 weeks I think (for Worlds) :P 10:24 :P 10:26 WB :P 10:26 My phone doesnt show messages O_O 10:28 WB, again :P 10:28 XD :P 10:30 Hoshpup didnt reply yet :S 10:30 hey, it's YOU that keeps coming out and in every 5 secs XD 10:31 I have an idea, just link me to the video :P 10:31 Ye cuz my phone doesnt work O_O 10:31 Its an iPhone 5 10:31 just link me to the video already -.- :P 10:32 Wait, on phone I cant X_X 10:32 you can, just go to youtube.com? 10:32 :P 10:33 Its an app 10:33 still, you can go to YT thru safari/google chrome on iPhone :P 10:33 So I cant O_O 10:33 Nope, that redirects to the app 10:33 oh, right, it's different from android XD 10:34 on android it lets you choose if you want the app or the website :P 10:34 Found it O_O 10:34 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iQ5eM4bTBdg 10:35 also, why doesn't the wiki make a sneak peak video of MT? :P 10:35 Lava, will u play before 5:00pm? 10:35 before? IDK :P 10:35 you mean 5 MY time or YOURS? 10:36 If u do we can be sure that hoshpup wont join another team 10:36 Ur time 10:37 ok, I'll try ;) 10:37 also, give him the evil knight code to be better in shadow :P 10:37 Invite him and say: WAIT SUMMER AND LUCKY!!! :p 10:37 Hey Purp =3 10:37 Heya Lava! :D 10:38 Purple, a question, which is better Ninja or Evil Knight? :P 10:38 Hullo Howdy Bonjour whatever O_O 10:38 XD 10:38 I like Ninja cus he's swift and light in his movements, but I like Evil Knight cus he's cool overall b) 10:39 Which is better? MEDUSA :P 10:39 nope, anything BUT Medusa :P 10:39 she has like the weakest defense in the game XD 10:39 Not for me :s 10:40 well, I find the combo of egyptian special + ninja special + evil knight pretty good :P 10:40 egyptian special, then distract them with ninja special and while distracted charge up evil knight special :P 10:40 I dont cuz I cant take ninja :P 10:41 :P 10:41 my chat is stuck :P 10:41 XD 10:41 it's prolly chat lag :P 10:41 NP purple :P 10:41 so hey everyone who said hey to me :P 10:41 and if you spoke to me and I didn't reply...so sorry can 10:41 can'T see it :P 10:42 NP :P 10:42 GTG :P 10:42 it's ok :P 10:42 cya yada! :P 10:42 lol bye Yada 10:42 so, purp, which is better evil knight or ninja? :p 10:42 hmmmm 10:42 welll... 10:43 evil night has a good attack...strong.... 10:43 but I really love the ninja's decoy 10:43 So, if I had to pick one... 10:43 ninja ;) 10:43 I like Ninja for being a light and swift figure, but I like evil knight for being overall cool B) XD 10:44 where'd everyone go? 10:44 IDK :p 10:44 I just realized...it's just us? 10:44 :P They left! 10:44 yeah XD 10:44 but pal should get on soon (I think) :P 10:44 has Frozone been on today? 10:44 nope :S 10:44 which seems strange :S 10:44 has anyone seen him? 10:45 I mean...when was he last on? 10:45 this was the last time he was on the wiki (I think): :p 10:45 Thread:7656 10:45 2 days ago :P 10:46 oh he is back then 10:46 I just keep missing him I guess 10:46 XD 10:46 I wondered if he ever saw his page :P 10:46 ooh, been so long since I last checked that wiki, time to check it now :P 10:47 lol 10:48 I see that vic is the one that contributes the most there XD 10:49 hey yada :P 10:49 I guess it's time to edit my page on there XD 10:50 Froyo is probably busy :p 10:50 EDIT UR GLOWS :p 10:50 why? I still have 2 purple glows :P 10:50 too lazy to do the buildies :P 10:50 Ye, but you have much glows on S10 :p 10:50 you mean me? 10:51 I haven't updated mine :P 10:51 Include Mr. Gold blue glow 10:51 Nope not you purple 10:51 I got Gold purple 10:51 fine, I'll just add add I have a purple glow for S10 just in advance ;) 10:51 :P 10:51 Then edit it too purple if u have time :P 10:51 cheater Lava! :P 10:52 hey, I said in advance XD 10:52 ^^ :P 10:54 wait, do we have an evil knight picture on that wiki? :P 10:54 Yus 10:54 is it evilknightsmall.png? 10:55 Thx fro (y) 10:55 There is a few other 10:55 ok ;) :P 10:55 Its a link to the Evil Knight page here :P 10:55 can't it be larger tho? :P 10:55 it's TOO small XD 10:55 gonna upload a bigger one :P 10:55 ugh!!! 10:55 Which pic? 10:56 done updating 10:56 evil knight small :P 10:56 Grats purple! (Y) :p 10:56 why can't I scroll up 10:56 hang on :P 10:56 I'm proud of my records now tho :D 10:56 44 team, 28 solo :D 11:01 oh yeah, forgot to add Ninja Owner and Mr. Gold owner and all the other catgeories (gonna add them for you too) ;) 11:01 yep :P 11:01 lol 11:01 I'm talking to myself 11:01 great :P 11:01 you'll do it for me Lava? 11:01 Thanks! "D 11:01 :D 11:02 are you getting chat lag too Lava? 11:03 ouch 11:03 electricity got cut XD 11:03 wb :P 11:03 S'okay... 11:03 had a nice conversation....with mahself :P 11:03 XD 11:04 I really got to know me...S'all good :P 11:04 :P 11:06 So....... 11:06 what's new? 11:06 ooh, your page is a top page XD 11:06 my page where? 11:06 and what does that mean? 11:06 on the players wiki, if you search anything, your page is a top page (meaning most visited) :P 11:06 huh 11:06 I am.... 11:07 flattered? 11:07 stalked? 11:07 confused....? 11:07 XD 11:07 XD 11:09 time to add your categories :P 11:10 ooh, we both have the same categories :D 11:10 :D 11:10 Thanks Lava ;) 11:10 your welcome ;) 11:11 :D 11:13 hey Yada :P 11:13 hello hello again! :D 11:14 okey dokey then 11:15 nice chatting with ya 11:15 XD 11:15 :P 11:17 oh, btw, check my page now XD 11:17 ok 11:18 hey! Why aren't you on my friend's list? 11:18 oh that's right...Frozone made it :P 11:18 XD 11:18 I'll add myself there :P 11:19 ok, please do! :) 11:19 hello again Yada... 11:19 she says cautiously.... 11:19 Hey Yada, again :P 11:19 waiting for him to bolt... 11:19 Whats up? 11:19 :D 11:20 he speaks! :D 11:20 it's that way ^^^ 11:20 up 11:20 ;) 11:20 I was editing my page and adding some categories :P 11:21 also, you never answered me, yada, does a record of 44 team, and 28 solo make me an ultramaster? XD 11:21 AAAAA-AAAH 11:21 * Dark Yada dies 11:21 why? :P 11:21 resuscitates Yada...answer him! 11:21 XD 11:22 Cuz u added the category Purple Glow Owner, u had to add the series :P :P :p 11:22 * Dark Yada is too much kidding those days :P 11:22 seriously? it wasn't like that for other pages :P 11:22 and what about me? Yada Yada? 11:22 I've been past 4 now but no update.... 11:22 I have Gold... 11:23 and it glows purple :P 11:23 I updated yours to add the category of Mr. Gold owner and Purple Glow owner ;) 11:23 U add S9, S10 S12 S13 purple glow owner :P 11:23 :O XD 11:23 ok, I'll edit mine then :P 11:24 there is no category for S9/10/11/12/13 purple glow :P 11:24 ^^ 11:25 oh, btw, how's my trivia? XD 11:25 what is my new title for passing 40 Yada? 11:25 aside from awesomesauce I mean :P 11:25 supermaster ;) :P 11:25 LC Supermaster 11:25 I'm Ultramaster :P 11:25 why ain't I an Ultramaster tho? =w= 11:26 I got to 44 in team and 28 solo =w= 11:26 Cuz ure a bed player :P 11:26 excuse me? =w= 11:26 I got to 44 in a team of 2 (the others smashed at 35) 11:27 ^^ 11:27 and I crossed a level 43 nature LC in S =w= 11:27 I passed a lvl 42 Valley of LC with light c: 11:27 and back then both robot and diva were smashed =w= 11:27 so? nature is much worse, at level 43 and LC in S with dino enemies =w= 11:28 http://legominifiguresonlineplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminDashboard Cuz ure bad at wikia, I link u that :P 11:28 so? just cus I'm not familiar with wiki stuff doesn't make me a bad player =w= 11:29 imho, I think you're worse than me 11:29 I never say that? :| 11:29 you got to 46 with 3 people that are full-on pros, try getting there with a semi-pro... 11:29 comparing both together make me a better player... 11:30 When ure with prod u always crash :| 11:30 *pros 11:30 crashing doesn't smash me :S 11:30 he can't help that he crashes 11:30 it's that ONE glitch that smashes me... 11:30 that's just a computer issue 11:30 one hit takes down a minifigure =w= 11:30 and ur trivia in interesting Lava ;) 11:30 XD 11:30 I think ure just unlucky in LMO but bad at wikia :P 11:30 also...you put yourself first on my list :D 11:31 obv I did XD 11:31 ohhhh you are so funny! 11:31 :D 11:31 XD 11:32 also, those crashing will most prolly stop in 1 week when I get my new PC XD 11:32 I should make a better homepage and block it c: 11:32 so basically in time for MT :d XD 11:33 Why hosh dont answer :S 11:34 XD 11:34 I notified him using +hoshpup, but he didn't respond :S 11:35 GTG :P 11:35 although, IDC much what happens to me in the run, cus doing LC for fun doesn't mean going high :P 11:35 wait, I said it wrong :P 11:35 going high doesn't mean doing LC for fun :P 11:38 :P 11:38 and I've no idea what happened while I was gone :P 11:38 cause I can't scroll up XD 11:38 I was like that before XD 11:39 ok...it's too frustrating lol 11:39 IKR?! XD 11:40 btw, is this combo good? Egyptian Special, then Ninja Special, then while the enemies are distracted with the clone, charge up Evil Knight Special :P 11:41 WB Yada :P 11:41 Bye :P 11:41 cya! XD 11:42 Lava...that's what I now use ;) 11:42 oh, :D 11:43 that's my exact line up lol 11:43 lol 11:43 great minds think alike and have similar achievements XD 11:45 just added a new category to my wiki ;) 11:45 player page I mean 11:46 :P 11:47 :D 11:48 you saw it? 11:48 yeah :P 11:48 shhhhhhh Error: Invalid time.